After Christmas Special: Challenge Accepted
by Mi-chan's Soundless Voice
Summary: Kagami thinks about what happened at the party they had yesterday, December 25th, and what a certain dark haired bluenette said to him. Was it the alcohol? or was it because of something else? [AoKaga]


**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a one-shot for one of my favorite pairings in Kuroko no Basuke which is AoKaga. Yeah, so I must place in my warnings.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, dirty talk (not really) it's more like ****cheesy pick up lines****, SEME x SEKE lol Hahahahaha no lemon though XD, rated m for language maybe but all in all, still rated T.**

* * *

><p>It was the day after Christmas and it was about time for the red head to have some much needed alone time, just by himself. It was snowing out and he had tugged on the scarf around his neck, hissing at the cold before entering a small cafe. He intended to have something hot to drink before heading back out and into the cold, cold winter world.<p>

Kagami settled in one of the vacant booths in the cafe. There weren't much people around. Well, he doubted that anyone would go out at this time of month because of how cold it was, and the fact that it was just the day after the celebration of Christmas, surely families would want to spend there time with their loved ones, huddled up by the fire and making their selves cozy. But then again, there were other people who'd rather be out and about despite the season. Unfortunately or fortunately, he was one of those kind. He just didn't want to stay at home. No one was there anyways.

Just yesterday he had spent his Christmas at Kuroko's house. The Generation of Miracles were there too with various gifts of different sizes for each other. They had quite the swell time. Kuroko had spent some cuddling time with number 2 along with Akashi who had surprisingly for once, did not have with him a deadly pair of scissors. Murasakibara had accidentally sat on Midorima for who knows what reason and stayed like that until the megane had passed out from getting the air knocked out of his lungs. Kise, Aomine, and Kagami though were drunk off their asses.

Now all of this might have been sudden for everyone since it was just over a month ago did they admit to each other that they were all gay but all is well and everybody accepted each other since after all, they were all quite the group of friends. Midorima admitted that he liked Takao and Murasakibara admitted that he and Himuro had been going out for a while. This happened to earn the two colorful heads a few teases before they started their own. Kagami could still remember what their conversation was.

_Kise drank at his beer, still sober unlike the alcoholic Aomine. He stared up at the 2 meter tall basketball player sitting in front of him. "Murasakibaracchi, congratulations for gathering all the courage you had to finally tell us that you and Himuro-kun were going out."_

_"What the hell does that mean, Kise-chin." Murasakibara had his eyes narrowed before Kise started to talk again._

_"You too, Midorimacchi. I wonder what Takao-kun would look like once he knows that you told us." Kise looked under the table in front of him to see Midorima being sat on by the same purple head he had talked to just a few moments ago. All Kise heard though was an uncomfortable grunt. Well, that wasn't much of a reaction._

_"Kise-kun." Kuroko called, he was at the corner of the room, lying down on Akashi's lap with number 2 quietly sitting on his stomach. "Don't you have someone that you like too?" The abrupt question had all of the other's eyes turning to the blonde._

_"Eh? What's this all about, Kurokocchi?" He sweat dropped. So, the tables were turned huh? Besides, if he even did admit who he liked, he would sure get a beating from his only rival, the red haired Akashi. Why? Because he knew that Kagami and Aomine weren't targeting the lighter bluenette in the group._

_"It's time for a counter attack for your teasing, Kise." Akashi's mismatched eyes glinted as he met gazes with Kise's own._

_While the other's were in their own little world, Aomine and Kagami were chugging down their drinks, still sober but barely. Kagami hiccuped before he punched the dark blue haired male's arm weakly._

_"Oi, what was that for, Bakagami?" Aomine half glared at him before they just shared a small laugh with each other. "Aah~ This booze is the best." He sighed, drinking in the last of his beverage before he casually punched Kagami's arm back._

_"Was that payback, Ahomine?" They both chuckled at each other before their stomach's hurt. "You know," Kagami started again, leaning back against the wall he was nearly seated at. He rested his arm on his knee which he lifted,"I forgot to get you a gift. Sorry 'bout that." There was a slightly solemn look on the red head's face, knitting his eye brows together before giving the dark blunette a smile._

_"Hah. Even if you did get me one, I'd probably wouldn't accept it anyway." Aomine huffed, throwing away the can of booze he was holding before settling himself beside Kagami, leaning against the wall. "But hey, you know what I'd get ya?"_

_"What?" Kagami turned to see the look Aomine was giving him. His eyes just had that sort of hazed, hungry, lusty kind of look which made Kagami feel a shiver run up his spine._

_Aomine leaned into his ear before whispering in a husky voice. "I'd give you my wand. I'm sure you'll love playing with it." This had Kagami blushing just as red as his hair. The double meaning to that was ringing inside his head. Oh how he knew what that meant and well, he accepted Aomine's challenge._

_"What? You want me to become a fairy? I'd rather be a warlock or a wizard. That wand would still be useful enough." Kagami laughed at his come back. It was a damn good one but Aomine sure wasn't getting discouraged by it. After all, Aomine always gets what he wants when he's serious about it._

_"Really?" Aomine sighed before he suddenly tackled the red head to the ground, hovering above him and showing him that he was hungering for something. Not to soon did Aomine start biting at the red head's ear, licking it occasionally and eliciting a low groan from the male under him. "I'd rather have you be a ghost though, since all you're gonna do is moan... Moan my name, that is." A triumphant smirk appeared on Aomine's face when Kagami's face turned beet red and his mouth hung open, not being able to make words for another retort._

_"Oi, Ahomine, what're you doing?" Kagami's face flushed when the bluenette's inched closer and closer, their lips just mere inches apart._

_"Shut up, Bakagami-" Aomine passed out on him, his face landing just beside the red head's. The alcohol had took his toll on him, leaving the red head being slightly crushed by the weight of the other male. He lifted up his head to look upside down at the others and ask for help but instead, he found them all asleep already, some faces a peaceful expression while others were stained with the word 'dead drunk' on their foreheads._

Kagami felt heat rise to his cheeks when he remembered that. Sure he had an awesome time with them but his head was still in a haze at what the bluenette had whispered into his ear that night. Was it the alcohol talking? or was it Aomine? He didn't know but considering the fact that all of them had shared that they were all bent from being straight, maybe it was the latter.

"Sir, can I get your order?" His thoughts were interrupted by a waitress standing just outside the booth with her notepad and ballpen in hand. Kagami nodded and said his order before the waitress went on her way to ask it from the kitchen. The red head stared outside for a moment before he saw that snow started to fall rather harshly to the ground. Then his thoughts were interrupted when another customer had come in, slamming the cafe door shut with a loud thud that had Kagami's eyes wander to his.

"Oh, so Bakagami is also snowed in for the meanwhile?" It was Aomine.

"Yo, Ahomine." Kagami gave him a small smile, one that said he was up for another challenge any time be it in basketball or something else.

Aomine also gave him the same smile before he sat himself at the same booth where Kagami was, right across from him.

"Once the snow eases out, let's finish what I started at my house."

There was silence for a few moments before the red head had these words sink into his head and get the message.

"Ooh, can't wait to top you." He showed a teeth-y grin.

"Hah, no way. I'm topping you." Aomine said, ordering his own hot beverage before locking his blue gaze with red ones.

"I'm not giving you my ass, asshole." Kagami knitted his eyebrows together.

"If you want to be top..." Aomine started, seeing a glint of victory in Kagami's eyes but then it was replaced with embarrassment and annoyance when the bluenette continued, "...start from the bottom."

Kagami had seriously thought that Aomine would give him a chance to be top but well, he can tolerate this.

"Challenge accepted, Ahomine."

"You're on, Bakagami."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this one-shot. I hoped that you guys liked it! I hope you guys will review and all that: fave and follow too!<strong>

**This was my first Kuroko no Basuke fan fiction so easy on me haha. Give me more one shot ideas if you want. I'll gladly take them into consideration.**

**Thank you for reading this! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
